


Wake Up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, One Shot, Piss kink, Prompt Fill, Watersports, id like to apologize to my mom jesus and george lucas, lol, relatively short fic, shrugs, sorry if this is too short i feel weird posting something this short..., where do I start, whoo boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Kylux Hard Kinks prompt: "Hux tickles Kylo until Kylo tells him to stop because he has to pee. Hux doesn't stop until Kylo, humiliated, pees himself. Hux gets off on Kylo's humiliation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I actually wrote this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Hux sighed heavily as he rested his forehead onto his hands, feeling a migraine coming on. His shift started in five minutes; to him, he was already late, as he always showed up at least a half hour early to his shift. He was completely dressed in his full uniform, save for the greatcoat he always wore. The coat in question was currently being hugged to death by the most powerful force user in the galaxy, or as Hux thought of him, a huge man-child. Hux got out of bed early in the morning to make sure he was all caught up on his work, and Kylo Ren must have woken up and decided to take his coat just to spite him. 

This...thing between the two of them had started as a release of their built up tension, but at some indeterminate point it had turned into them staying overnight together, using each other for comfort. Not that any of that mattered now; all Hux wanted was to get the infuriating man off of his KRIFFING greatcoat before he was late for his shift. For the past half hour, Hux had tried desperately to wake Ren up, but as much as the General had shook him and yelled at him, he slept like a log. Hux internally felt his pride wither up and die as he climbed onto the bed and reached down towards Ren. 

Kylo was still naked from their activities last night, so the flesh of his sides was easily accessible. Squeezing at Ren’s sides, he started tickling him. He immediately started snorting unattractively, which then turned into a full blown laugh as his eyes snapped open.  
“H-hux, what-?” started Kylo. Hux rolled his eyes.  
“You’re laying on my greatcoat, you absolute ass!” replied Hux, who continued tickling him just to punish him. By now, the Knight was squirming, trying to get away from Hux’s hands.  
“Hux, please, sTOP!” half-squealed Ren. Hux smirked.  
“I don’t know, you haven’t exactly been good…” Kylo was now laughing and panting to catch his breath in equal measure.  
“H-hux I’m kriffing serious, I’m going to p-pee.” Kylo flushed red with embarrassment. Hux just smirked even more at the statement and Ren’s flush of humiliation.  
“Hmmm...well Ren, things don’t always work out the way you want them to, do they?” The Knight just flushed deeper, only able to squirm and make pitiful whining noises.  
“Hux!” he managed to choke out giving him one final warning. 

With a noise of resignation, to his utter humiliation, Ren started to piss all over himself and the sheets. The golden streams ran down his body, trails starting as high as his neck. Hux wasn’t able to contain a soft moan as some of the hot liquid touched his hands and wrists. Kylo looked utterly debased and broken; Hux was so incredibly turned on by all of this he leaned down and took his lover’s half-hard dick into his mouth, sucking at the head then swallowing his whole length, tasting the hint of fresh piss. Ren moaned as Hux’s skillful mouth worked him over, coming almost shamefully quickly. 

He sat up to return the favor to the General, but instead Hux pulled away. Kylo gave a smirk of his own when he saw the tell-tale wet spot on the front of Hux’s uniform pants.  
“What are you laughing at, you insolent child? I’m not the one who just pissed all over themselves!” said Hux defensively, turning to the dresser to get a fresh pair of pants and briefs. “Oh kriff,” hissed Hux, looking at the chrono and seeing he was already late for his shift. He ran to the door before Kylo’s voice stopped him.  
“Don’t you want your greatcoat, General?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, www.thekathrynjaneway.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated ;)


End file.
